Cuando te conocí
by AreSerena
Summary: "No hay pareja ni amistad que este tan segura como la que se mantiene libre. Los Deseos te hacen vulnerable"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son producto de mi imaginación, son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo estoy aquí para liberar mi imaginación**.

La historia tampoco es mía.

Autora original: Nancy Paola Ibarra Miguel

"_**NO HAY PAREJA NI AMISTAD QUE ESTE TAN SEGURA COMO LA QUE SE MANTIENE LIBRE. SOLO ES ETERNO LO QUE SE BASA EN UN AMOR LIBRE.**__**  
**__**LOS DESEOS TE HACEN VULNERABLE**__**.**_"

**CUANDO TE CONCÍ**

Ya eran las 6:00 am me levante con un gran ímpetu era el primer día de clases de mi tercer semestre, era genial estar ya en segundo de prepa, me arregle, desayune y me subí al carro con mi papá que me llevo hasta la puerta de la escuela por fin después de un mes vería a mis amigos del año pasado lo triste era que nos cambiaron de grupo, entro a mi salón el más feo el jacal jajá éramos la burla pero bueno…

Al entrar grito ¡Buenos Días!

Solo estaba un compañero que conocía desde la secundaria que no le hablaba, el cual se salió al dejar su mochila, yo muy feliz deje mi mochila hasta la butaca de atrás, observo a la puerta,

¡Una niña nueva!

La saludo le digo ¡Hola, me llamo Lita Quino!

Me saluda me dice ¡Hola, yo me llamo Serena Tsukino!

Bien recuerdo que ella estaba leyendo un libro de terror pero no recuerdo el autor, ella me pregunto que si me gustaba leer, corriendo conteste que no, que aquí a nadie le gusta leer, al parecer lo que le dije le causo risa.

Así que la invito a salir dejo sus cosas en la butaca y la tome de la mano y la lleve a fuera a presentarle a mis amigos del año pasado, al llegar les digo ¡Hola Chavos!, miren les presento a Serena es nueva, todos la saludan con gran amabilidad.

Tenemos que regresar al salón entra la Orientadora la verdad no me cae muy bien pero bueno, nos acomoda por número de lista, mi expresión es ¡Rayos! Pero después de todo no esta tan mal Serena se sentara enfrente de mí que bien, la verdad me ha caído muy bien quiero conocerla, yo solo trato de ser amable ella no me interesa como mi amiga, este año yo solo quiero estar con mis amigas Nejerenia, Galaxy y Mina.

Salude corriendo a Nejerenia, ella me abrazo y bueno me da gusto haberme quedado con ella aunque yo quería quedarme con Mina y con Galaxy no es que Nejerenia no me caiga bien solo que bueno ella es mayor que yo y no hago las mismas burradas que con las chicas.

Bueno comienza nuestro día que tonto todos observan a Serena, si es muy inteligente, si es fresa, si pero porque rayos todos la miran con ojos de me caes mal, qué onda con tu vida, con ojos de lárgate por donde viniste, no pueden ser decentes, si estoy con ella y… que comportamiento tan pésimo comienzan a chocarme ya con esa actitud de niños de kínder.

Rey una de mis buenas amigas la observa y la observa con ojos de me caes mal, pero ya no aguanto me molesta que la gente juzgue sin conocer así que es algo efusivo de mi parte y le grito a Rey ¡ya déjala de ver así! Rey sabe muy bien que cuando me enojo es porque ya no le soportare que siga haciendo eso y por fin ha dejado de hacerlo aunque el mundo susurra y eso me sigue calando.

Pasan las horas estoy algo lejos de Nejerenia así que no puedo levantarme de mi banca para platicar con ella, mejor sigo con Serena.

Por fin la hora de la comida. Justo estoy pensando en cómo invitar a Serena a que este conmigo en receso, pasa algo muy extraño Serena me ha ganado ella me ha pedido que este con ella en el descanso ¡claro que si dije corriendo!, pero algo se me olvidaba cosa que no tome importancia hasta que esa cosa me dijo que se me olvido pues sí, se me olvido Nejerenia y Galaxy ya que Mina no entro por ahora ya que le dio Hepatitis y tenía que estar forzosamente en cuarentena, pero Nejerenia le exagera solo la dejare mientras Mina regresa además Galaxy está feliz pues ya tiene más amigas y me las ha presentado, lo más padre es que cada que llego a casa le digo a mi mamá de Serena y no solo a mi mamá sino que hablo con Mina, primero le pregunto cómo va, si necesita algo y luego le cuento todo sobre Serena , e incluyendo el comportamiento de Nejerenia que no es nada agradable, pasan los días yo empiezo a conocer más y más a Serena, en verdad es muy interesante, es muy inteligente y me habla con palabras que ni entiendo jajá, la semana pasa aun así Serena me cae muy bien.

Por fin regresa Mina a la escuela, será un día maravilloso para estar con ella que feliz estoy, aunque han pasado tantas cosas desagradables y Nejerenia no me entiende pues ya eso pasara espero de ahora en adelante estemos mejor las cuatro…

Saludo con gran emoción a mi querida Mina, pero no me la pase con ellas jajá al parecer sigo muy distraída con Serena afortunadamente cuando Mina conoció a Serena no le cayó mal y no le molesto que no estuviera con ellas, ella me comprende sabe muy bien que Serena es nueva que no tiene amigos y que yo soy su compañía por un rato como siempre solo trato de ser amable, aunque Nejerenia ya me trae loca porque no entiende que Serena es mi compañera mas no mi amiga.

Las semanas pasan rápido trato de estar lo mejor posible con Nejerenia pero sigue terca llena de celos, entiendo que me quiere pero me molesta que sean tan posesivas las personas conmigo es algo que de plano me molesta mucho.

Serena es muy buena onda comienza a conocerme poco a poco aunque siendo honestos yo no quiero que ella me conozca pues no la quiero como amiga sigue siendo y solo será mi compañera.

Las cosas en casa no van nada bien, mis papas pelean mucho más, estoy triste, ¡lo que necesito ahora es un abrazo de mis amigas!

Al llegar a la escuela solo me enfoco a que Galaxy me abrace le cuento a las chicas lo que está pasando, me siento triste pero no por eso me dejare caer siempre he sido fuerte y aunque este más que mal no le daré una mala cara a Serena ella me tiene que ver bien así se sentirá a gusto en la escuela apenas tiene poco en esta escuela no quiero que ya me vea triste además no me gusta demostrar mis sentimientos y es algo que no quiero cambiar.

Serena tiene algo al igual que yo esta triste pero bueno, aunque tenga un nudo en mi garganta, yo quiero hacer reír a Serena.

Poco a poco Serena se entera de lo que pasa en mi casa, muy extrañamente en su casa paso algo muy similar jajá me entiendo mejor que nuca con ella, no sé qué pasa con Serena tengo una comunicación increíble, desde el día que la conocí hasta el día de hoy que le estoy contando lo que pasa en mi casa y lo que ella pasa en su casa bueno es como si el destino nos hubiese unido en un momento que ambas estamos mal…

No se Nejerenia ya no me entiende, Galaxy se aleja y Mina mi hermosa amiga sigue ahí tan fiel a nuestra amistad apoyándome como siempre, con Serena me siento no se tan bien ella me apoya yo trato de estar lo mejor posible para que ella igual este bien, aunque sigo pensando en si ya considerarla como mi amiga o no, aunque creo que aún no es tiempo.

Los semanas más espantosas de mi vida, mis papas llegaron al limita, que mi mamá ha decidido que nos vallamos de la casa bueno salimos de ahí cuando papá se fue a trabajar, nos dirigimos a casa de mi tía ahí nos quedaremos mientras mi mamá sabe qué hacer, lo malo es que ha decidido que me cambiara de escuela yo no quiero en donde estudio tengo a mis amigos, mis chicas a Serena no sé qué hacer más que decirle a mi mamá que no, no quiero mi cambio y ya extraño a mi papá.

Ya es lunes nuevamente, me he levantado a los 4 de la mañana Nejerenia, Galaxy y Mina me esperan ya en la escuela aunque yo estoy muy lejos, el trafico está más que feo ya son las 7:06 no llegue a la escuela no sé qué hacer, he llego a las 7:30, la orientadora me dejo entrar pero al llegar a mi salón Serena no está en fin, me dedico a mis amigas ese receso todas me dieron una carta pues ya les había dicho que mi mamá pretendía cambiarme y no sabía hasta cuando estaría ahí, fue un receso muy lindo nos abrazamos, lloramos, en ese instante se me olvido que Serena existía, le he dedicado este día totalmente a mis amigas y me siento bien y feliz por este día, no sé qué are sin ellas pues las quiero mucho.

Al terminar las clases voy de regreso a casa de mi tía que cansancio, está muy lejos pero bueno me enfocare mucho a mis estudios además de que tengo que estar muy fuerte porque no puedo dejar que mi mamá este mal por esto, yo tengo que ayudarle a ser fuerte.

¡Mi papá me marco!

Le he dicho que lo extraño tanto, que quiero verlo, y es que aunque no soy muy demostrativa afectivamente con él, lo adoro y lo quiero ver, solo le dije que lo quería y que lo extrañaba.

Al anochecer me ha marcado nuevamente, llorando le dije que lo quería ver así que en cuanto le dije eso corriendo fue por mí, aunque mi mamá no estaba muy de acuerdo me dejo venir con él, al día siguiente me llevo a la escuela me quede con él unos días, pero después me llevo con mi mamá a casa de mi tía no es que no quisiera estar con mi mamá ella me reprocho que me fui con él, que lo quería más mientras por dentro lo único que yo deseaba era que este sueño tonto y feo terminara, mi abuela cuando estuve con ellos me dijo que tenía que hablar con mis papas que ellos tenían que estar juntos y mi cabeza estaba a reventar pues bueno el punto es que así lo hice una noche al dejarme mi papá con mi tía ellos hablaron pero todo termino mal, yo termine llorando todo era un asco total, al entrar a casa de mi tía yo llore sin poderme contener, lo único lindo y que me mantenía tan fuerte era mi primo, pues él ya había pasado algo muy igual con mis tíos y él fue mi ayuda mi guía mi fuerza quien me dijo ¡ya no llores sonríe levántate y demuestra lo que eres! , ese pequeño tontito mi hermano me ayudo a ser fuerte a que yo pudiera limpiarme las lágrimas que bajaban lentamente de mi rostro y me hizo sonreír.

Una semana así que cansada estoy, pero sigo en pie apoyando a mi mamá, extrañando a mi papá, cada día sigue siendo tan cruel para mí pero bueno están mis amigas conmigo y mi primo además Serena también y juntas estamos pasando la prueba que la vida nos ha puesto, Nejerenia, Galaxy y Mina no me entienden muy bien pero Serena si, ella sabe cómo me siento pues ella se siente igual solo que ella tiene que ser fuerte por sus hermanos y yo por mi mamá.

Después de dos semanas tan feas mis papas hablan y sé que no han dicho lo que les molesta, sé que mi mamá ha decidido regresar a casa por mí, por no verme triste sé que eso no está bien pero bueno dejo que ellos solucionen sus problemas a su modo, septiembre 16 ya según todo está mejor al parecer ahora si vamos a estar bien, les digo a mis amigas que no me cambiare de escuela pues ya todo está mejor y en fin ellos me abrazan y sonreímos, porque seguiremos juntas.

Que rayos no quiero llegar a casa aunque sonrió y disimulo todo está mal después de unas semanas, mis papas solo se la pasan discutiendo por todo, no entiendo pero es feo detesto mi vida.

¡Quiero morirme!

De qué sirve que estén juntos si lo hacen por mí, si yo no existiera, ellos se podrían ir a donde se les dé la gana sin preocuparse por una hija que más que eso siento que soy un estorbo, estas ideas de quererme matar, pero al estar en la escuela Serena me hace sonreír, sentirme bien conmigo misma, ella se ha convertido sin saber en qué momento en mi amiga, me escucha me apoya pero aun así quiero morir al llegar a casa.

Ya es noviembre este mes ha sido mucho más complicado y difícil, una de mis más queridas tías está en el hospital, después de dos semanas la voy a visitar a su casa ya que ya salió del hospital, la veo con ánimos por la vida y a verla tan aferrada a la vida me pregunto ella es mi lección de vida, ella que tiene cáncer sigue luchando yo tengo que ser fuerte, resistir lo que venga con mis padres, dos semanas después ya 27 de noviembre, lamentablemente mi tía ha fallecido, el cáncer gano una vez más en mi familia, mis papas pelean, mi tía ha muerto que más falta en mi vida, ahora sí que estoy más que deprimida, le aviso a Nejerenia que les avise a las chicas y a Serena lo que paso y que no iré a la escuela, a las 10:20 Nejerenia me marco para saber cómo estoy, le dije todo en fin ese día cremaron el cuerpo de mi tía, a las 5 ya venimos de regreso para casa y Serena me marco pero no conteste, no era que no quería contestarle solo que iba con mi familia y el hablar en ese momento no era el mejor momento, así que al llegar a casa como a las 8 nuevamente me marco conteste y me dio ánimos al día siguiente al llegar mis amigas me dieron el pésame y me dieron ánimos lo mismo que Serena, al entrar al salón Serena se encargó de que me olvidara de todo lo malo, nunca tomo el tema de mi tía, prefirió hacerme sonreír, mientras que Nejerenia me dijo una sarta de tonterías ¡se suponía que tenía que darme ánimos, no ponerme más triste!, ya voy nuevamente en camino para ir a casa que pereza, el ambiente es tan triste, tan no sécómo, solo sé que subo directo al cuarto mi mamá me da de comer y hago tarea termino y me voy a dormir, Diciembre fue muy triste más el fin de año pues mi tía se la pasaba con nosotros y este año ella no estaría, así que terminamos de comer y nos retiramos a dormir, al día siguiente nos dimos el abrazo de año nuevo y todo aburrido, en Enero todo comienza de nuevo, no solo en casa en la escuela ni hablar Nejerenia ya me tieneharta, mis padres ya me tiene harta han vuelto a pelear, solo que esta vez mi mamá está esperando a que termine mi ciclo para dejar a mi papá que cansado es esto, yo que creí que harían un esfuerzo por están bien, Febrero otro mes aun peor que Enero Nejerenia en definitiva ha decidido que seamos solo compañeras no amigas y bueno se lo que vendrá estoy enojada solo estoy con Serena, en todo este tiempo he llegado a quererla mucho y desde hace algunos meses ya no es mi compañera sino mi mejor amiga jajá nos llevamos muy bien, Galaxy se alejara lo sé y Mina esa niña linda no me abandonara jamás.

Serena y yo vamos de maravilla, ella se ha convertido en mi alguien que no quería sacar jamás, con ella soy libre para expresarme, aunqueaún conoce lo suficiente de mi vida ella no se da por vencida, todos los días quiere descubrir en mi algo nuevo y yo también en ella, esto me anima bastante para soportar los meses que mis padres vivirán juntos me ayuda a soportar el silencio espantoso, me ayuda y no séqué pasa pero sonrió porque ella me ha apoyado, me abraza, me siento segura con Serena, jamás me había sentido así, en Marzo por fin mis padres hablan ahora si han hablado y estamos bien aunque temo a que vuelva a pasar Serena se da cuenta de eso y habla conmigo pues aunque mis papas ya estén mejor pero a un sigo triste además sabe qué extraño a Galaxy ha pasado un mes y sigo llorando por la noches preguntándome porque, porque no me dijo Adiós, porque cuando creí en ella porque me dejo, pasa el tiempo y en vez de extrañarla comienzo a odiarla, pero que raro ya no me acuerdo que ellas existen aunque Nejerenia no pierde oportunidad para acaparar mi atención, pero para mí ya no existen, ahora mi circulo solo se enfoca en Serena, es tan raro pues en verdad Serena es mi mejor amiga.

Cuando estoy con Serena me siento como un pavo real jajá en verdad, pues con cuando voy c a su lado me siento tan pero tan feliz que quiero que todos vean que soy feliz porque ella está en mi mundo, además no es solo eso pues aunque hay profesores que nos quieren alejar siempre por alguna u otra razón terminamos juntas, no sé si les caigo bien a mis compañeros o no y realmente me viene valiendo gorro pues mi mundo solo se enfoca a Serena y ella me corresponde igual, hacemos tantas cosas juntas como pintarnos las manos con nuestros nombres, escribir Lita y Serena somos como dos novias que se llevan a la perfección y sé que muchas personas me tienen envidia y claro quien no pues soy tan afortunada de que Serena sea mi amiga que sinceramente ya no recuerdo a quienes me dejaron sola cuando más las necesite, he olvidado lo que es el rencor pues en mi corazón ahora solo existe la felicidad, el amor me siento tan plana que no me falta nada y es que todo se lo debo a mi hermosa Serena ella es mi bendición ella ha llegado a mi como por arte de magia, me encanta escucharla, que me hable de libros, de pinturas, me gusta saber que ella es tan diferente ella tiene toda mi atención siempre porque no hay día que no haya de que hablar, nunca llega el silencio a nosotras, siempre hay comunicación siempre estamos abrazadas, nos hacemos maldades y casi todo el tiempo nos escribimos cartas y nos decimos cosas cursis Serena es parte de toda mi felicidad y yo la adoro con todo mi corazón hasta mas no poder y es que lo siento, cuando hablo de ella mi corazón siente alegría es tan algo inexplicable pero así me siento con ganas de que el mundo sepa que yo tengo a la mejor amiga de este mundo que ella si existe.

Cuando Serena falta a la escuela yo prácticamente no hablo con nadie, solo me quedo sentada en mi salón y ella hace lo mismo cuando yo llego a faltar, nuestra comunicación es la mejor del mundo, jamás quiero que esto termine, sé que se ira pero cada día que pasa se me hace único y lo disfruto como jamás he disfrutado estar con alguien, pues con Serena todo para mi es felicidad, la quiero mucho y no sé como pero paso la quiero es mi mejor amiga y en el salón saben que para todo solo somos ella y yo si les hablamos a todos pero siempre nos enfocamos más a nosotras dos, quien diría que ella sería mi mejor amiga, quien diría que Serena me aria sonreír tanto, quien diría que con Serena yo conocería a la amiga que siempre soñé…

Serena y yo hemos planeado una pelea, cuando nuestros compañeros que siempre nos veían juntas se dieron cuenta hablaron con las dos, fue tan extraño jajá pero muy divertido para nosotras, al finalizar nos reímos pues se creyeron nuestra broma todo fue tan genial aunque yo sentí feo pues me imagine que si un día nos peleábamos yo me moriría de la tristeza, pero sabía que eso jamás pasaría y siempre no la pasábamos , sonriendo, jugando luchitas, mordiéndonos, cometiendo tonterías compartiendo todo de nosotras, al llegar Abril yo quise que Serena se llevara un lindo recuerdo de todos menos de Nejerenia, así que compre una libreta y la pase a todos los compañeros del salón, todos escribieron y al llegar junio yo se la daría, claro pase corajes porque muchos se tardaron años en regresarme la libreta pero todo salió perfecto, cuando llego Junio Serena y yo disfrutamos cada día al máximo como lo hicimos todo el año pero en este último mes nos tomamos muchas más fotos y ella acabo por conocerme por completo, le conté todo de mí, de mis frustraciones ella me entendió y bueno sonreímos como siempre, el desdichado día 27 llego si lo esperaba no digo que no pero me llene de melancolía ese día porque extrañe a Nejerenia pero más a Galaxy recordé que el año pasado ellas me festejaron mi cumple años y aunque al entrar recibí el mejor de todos los abrazos si el de Serena yo ese día me puse triste, no solo recibí el abrazo de Serena sino también el de Darién, ellos planeaban darme el mejor regalo y aunque no lo lograron para mí su esfuerzo fue el mejor de este mundo, 28 de junio me la pase mejor que mi cumple años y ese día era el perfecto para darle su regalo sorpresa a Serena aunque ella ya más o menos sabia porque le gustaba leer mi mente trate de pensar menos en eso y evadir sus comentarios, me encantaba que me cuestionara con los regalos que le daría porque me pone tan nerviosa que decía puras babosadas jajá le entregue su libreta regalo más que mío de todos, le regale una fotito mía y claro la última que cerraría con broche de oro esa libreta seria yo, ella me dio mi regalo de cumple años, me dio un disco de Gloria Trevi el cual sin duda alguna ame no solo porque es de Gloria Trevi sino porque era un regalo de Serena y que junto con Darién eligieron por eso era muy especial al igual que esa maravillosa pintura que me hizo única y que llamo Lita, ella al ver su regalo se puso a llorar yo estaba feliz y triste porque se iba mi mejor amiga pero, si nunca le pedí que no se fuera era porque yo quería que ella lograra todos sus objetivos no podía dejar que mi egoísmo le dijera no te vallas, al contrario porque pensé en ella prefería que se fuera, que fuera feliz, eso era más importante que todo para mí, algunos días después antes de salir recuerdo que fue un jueves le organice junto con las chicas su despedida le pedí a Darién que le dijera que llevara ropa pues el plan era mojarnos, al día siguiente al salir de la escuela la llevaron a casa de Rey nosotros fuimos por unos pollos rostizados y bolillos y un postre al igual que algo de beber al terminar Rey nos dijo de donde podíamos tomar agua y nos mojamos terminamos todos empapados fue tan maravilloso ese día fue la gran despedida para mi hermosa Serena y sé que fue algo que jamás olvidara además Darién fue mi cómplice en todo esto pues él ya sabía lo de la libreta y lo de la despedida, que aunque siempre peleamos por Serena creo que ambos ya nos acostumbramos tanto a compartir a nuestra querida Serena pero eso no nos impide el seguir discutiendo y jugar, él ha sido un gran cómplice y sé que le gusta tanto como a mi ver feliz a nuestra Serena.

Llego el día de salir por fin a pasar a tercero, el ultimo día le di otra regalo días antes le había hecho un video, un video con las canciones que nos dedicamos, con las mejores fotos, con las mejores palabras que tenía pero jamás terminaría, así que ese día fue el mejor, no llore ni ella tampoco ese día recuerdo que comimos en el mercado y jugamos maquinitas fue tan genial porque comimos fruta y dejamos un cochinero en ese lugar salimos del marcado y fui a dejar nuevamente a Serena hasta la escuela casi porque su papá llegaría por ella ahí me fui más tranquila pues jamás me gusto que se fuera solita, ya de regreso me marco me aviso que ya llegaban por ella y bueno de repente Luna me dijo que se me había olvidado algo y jajá si se me olvido su palo de su escoba, Sonrió por cada momento que hemos pasado juntas pues con nadie jamás me había entendido tan de maravilla ella es mi amiga tenemos tan buena comunicación me llevo muy bien con su novio, en fin que más piso a la vida si con ella me saque la lotería y estoy segura que el mundo entero quisiera tenerla como su mejor amiga, y yo soy tan afortunada de que ella me vea como su mejor amiga ella jajá, bueno ella es esa luz que ilumina mi sendero y la amo por eso, porque gracias a ella sonrió con mucha fuerza y porque ella es mi mejor amiga no hay palabras que la describan lo que yo siento en realidad.

Ya en vacaciones me conectaba de vez en cuando al Facebook y ya casi al tener que inscribirnos me entere de que no se cambiaría de escuela sino que regresaría, ya casi entrabamos yo estaba feliz no puedo negarlo, estaría con ella mi mejor amiga, bueno pues desafortunadamente me había quedado en otro salón, estaba feliz porque me había quedado con todas las personas que yo esperaba a excepción de Serena, al entrar al quinto semestre me dirigí a ver a Serena a su salón estaba feliz pero muy triste porque no estaría con ella, pasaban las semanas no pensé que fuera tan difícil esto, no puedo creer la extraño mucho más de lo que pensaba , la verdad soy honesta no puedo estar sin ella, me volveré loca, no hablo casi en el salón, las clases se me hacen eternas y el receso muy corto, todos los días lo primero que hago al llegar es ir a verla, bueno nos estácostando esto del cambio pero seguimos juntas, pasan los días las semanas no sé porque pero estoy cambiando, creo que me estoy adaptando a mis amigas a su forma de hablar pero no quiero que ellas me conozcan tanto como Serena, los recesos son tan cortos, que lo único que me importa es que ella este bien, así que se la encargo mucho a Luna yo sigo igual dándole u haciendo todo el tiempo un te quiero en mi libreta junto con su nombre, hasta ahorita a pesar de extrañarnos tanto estamos bien, los meses pasan algo pasa con nosotras discutimos sin saber porque, al parecer algo ha cambiado y no séqué es…

¡¿Soy yo verdad?!...

No me gusta pelear con Serena yo la adoro, no soporto esto, estoy triste por no estar con ella jamás pensé que seríamásdifícil, creí que nos ayudaría para cuando saliéramos estar acostumbradas pero parece todo lo contrario, nuestra comunicación siento yo que está bien aunque ella me ha dicho que hay algo que se rompió, odio lo que está pasando…

¡Rayos!, es lo único que puedo decir, y para colmo Nejerenia se quedó conmigo en el mismo salón y quiere que seamos nuevamente amigas que le sucede, no me interesa se lo he dicho aunque mis palabras sonaron tan feas le dije que no me importaba ya, porque a mi lado se encontraba alguien mucho mejor que ella y que no la necesitaba porque con mi amiga tenía todo…

¡Y luego viene esto, Serena y yo peleamos más!

No lo entiendo desde finales de octubre hemos empezado a tener una crisis muy fuertes, me vuelvo loca lo que jamás hago es demostrar cómo me siento.

¡Pero qué Diablos!... estoy con Serena y ya estoy llorando, si lloro, porque quiero que vea que la adoro que no quiero perderla, que no entiendo la razón de nuestras peleas, que me perdone si yo he hecho algo mal que si soy yo la causa que me lo diga, soy capaz de cambiar todo, todo lo que no le parece de mi con tal de estar bien, yo no la quiero perder, regreso al salón no puedo evitar esto que siento mis amigas Rey, Michiru y Setsuna me abrazan al verme llorar con tal desesperación, Setsuna ya m regaño, me dice que no vale la pena que llore cuando Serena no ve que la quiero demasiado, empiezo a sentirme mal pues estas semanas que he discutido tanto con Serena no he comido nada bien con esfuerzos como una vez al día, ya tengo problemas en casa y tengo que estar bien porque mi mamá me va a necesitar en estos días de noviembre, tuve que retirarme temprano y veo a lo lejos a Serena, como quiero abrazarla y no soltarla, me fui a sentar a solas atrás por su salón, ella no se acercó y yo tampoco lo intente, me hablaron mi papá ya había llegado por mí, fui por mi mochila y me despedí de ella, Serena me abrazo, no quería soltarme, pero ya tenía que irme, en la tarde Rey fue a mi casa para hacer tarea me conecte y vi unas imágenes que Serena edito para mí, me sentí molesta pues estaba tan cansada de que yo le dijera lo mucho que la quería y ella no viera eso, sabía que tenía problemas en su casa y yo estaba ahí para apoyarla pero ella no séqué rayos, ya no me decía nada, como pretendía que la apoyara sin saber nada, que de muchas formas lo hice y la entendí pero aun así había reclamos todo mundo le preguntaba cómo se sentía menos Lita, me enoje tanto que estallamos ella dijo cosas feas y bueno yo…

Para que hablar yo tampoco me contuve y grite y dije cosas que no quería, porque lo que yo quería era que estuviéramos bien apoyarla no hacerla sufrir, pero es que no séquépiensa Serena ella cree que estoy mejor con mis amigas solo por decirle que no estaría un receso con ella, cuando solo quería convivir así como ella un día me dijo y eso estaba haciendo eso apenas, estaba entrando en un círculo de amigos para no extrañarla tanto, pero salió mal todo mal.

Cada día comienzo a sentirme peor, en la mañana no desayuno, en la escuela no como nada y al llegar a casa como pero muy poco, en las noches que suelo encontrar a Serena cuando trato de no pelear más, siempre sale algo y acabamos mal, lloro de desesperación pues quiero ayudarla no quiero estar así y con un ¡Demonio!, nuestra comunicación siento que no puedo continuar es tan difícil esto, jamás pensé que llegaríamos a estos extremos, es algo exagerado pero he tomado algo de constancia en tomar alcohol, por la noches al disque hacer tareas que no hago me sirvo me trago de Tequila estoy haciendo mal pero escucho música y me pongo a tomar con lágrimas en mis ojos me pregunto porque, me cuestiono, me culpo no sé qué más hacer, ya no he fumado, no porque el vicio no llegue a mis manos sino porque cuando alguien me ofrece un cigarro no puedo y es porque siento que al hacerlo no solo yo me estoy fallando sino a ella quien me orillo al camino del bien y a dejarlo.

Ya es Diciembre y llevamos mucho así, una semana bien y el resto mal, es muy poco si una semana estamos bien, he puesto todo en verdad todo de mí y no sé si estoy loca pero Serena no lo ve y no sé si estoy ciega pero no veo esfuerzo de parte de ella, Serena esta como loca hacreído que yo dije cosas de ella, tengo unas ganas enorme de golpearle la cara, con un ¡demonio! es viernes , me siento muy mal pues me he enfadado como nunca y aunque ya le pegue a la pared este coraje no sale, no sale mi mano esta hinchada, mis piernas ya no dan más, mi cuerpo esta tan cansado, mi respiración suena tan agitada, mis fuerzas esta agotadas, siento que ya no podré estar más de pie, efectivamente he caído a la silla, sin nada de fuerzas y a punto de llorar, aun así leo lo último que me dice Serena sin poder decir más me desconecto, siento como si me hubiesen aplastado, siento un Odio y rabia al mismo tiempo no sé de dónde saca eso, no sé de qué me habla, no tengo idea de nada solo sé que ya no puedo más, me levante y fui a casa de una vecina, trato de estar lo mejor posible de sonreír frente a mi mamá, pero por dentro estoy mal, antes de dar la media noche Darién me marca para decirme que Serena quiere llamarme le dije que sí, siento como si Darién me odiara pero creo que está totalmente equivocado no puede juzgar sin siquiera saber que pasa realmente con Serena, a la media recibo la llamada de Serena para preguntarme como estaba y es que sentía tanta rabia pues ella me preocupaba aún más que yo o lo que sentía en ese momento, conteste de muy mal humor sin entender nada le grito y le exijo que me diga todo lo que escribió en face le digo que quería escuchar todo eso, se cortó la llamada y regrese a dentro, un fuerte escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo, llegamos a casa, no dormí, me puse a llorar como noches anteriores solo que esta vez llore con tanto dolor e incluso me levante a media noche por un trago me sentía mal me orille mucho a la bebida mis padres sin saber lo que yo hacía no solo me estaba hundiendo les fallaba a mis padres, regrese a la cama y hasta que me canse sin saber me a qué horas me venció el sueño, al despertar, todo me daba vueltas, estaba tan pálida y ojerosa con un dolor tremendo en el estómago, no podía caminar mucho pero aun con todos esos síntomas en mí, abrace tan fuerte a mi estrella y llore, llore hasta decir ya basta, como un niño pequeño, llore como jamás lo hago después de una hora de gritar llorando, me levante me limpie la cara y tiempo después mi papá y mi mamá me llevaron al doctor, me dieron muchos medicamentos, tenía fiebre, dormí un poco, en la tarde vi que Serena me había marcado, así que le marque para saber que se le ofrecía, hablamos como una hora y media solucionamos un poco esto, digo un poco porque su desconfianza me mato y aunque pidiera disculpas una y mil veces el dolor nunca se iría era algo que a pesar de cuanto la quiero me mataba lentamente y aunque solucionemos todo yo no podré jamás olvidarlo, ella estaba en depresión yo preocupada por ella queriéndole decir que ya terminara esto pero simplemente no se pudo, y yo ni idea de lo que me pasaba, la semana la estamos llevando bien aunque no entiendo, Serena se aleja quiero terminar bien el año con ella y regresar bien para estar con ella, aunque no entiendo que pasa al parecer ya no le importa, esta con sus amigas, las mismas que un día me dijeron que no la dejara me la quitan la alejan y ella se lo cree.

¡Me siento como una gran estúpida!, las chicas ven eso y aunque quieren golpearla yo les pido que no hagan nada, me han visto llorar, me han visto mal, quieren verme feliz, solo abrazo a Serena para desearle un buen fin de año y así fue nos abrazamos aunque su indiferencia me mato, Setsuna ve que la veo con ojos de tristeza al ver la caminar enfrente de mi me mueve la cabeza y entiendo rápido lo que quiso decirme, yo solo pensé en quiero y necesito un trago de esos que me peguen pero ya no tenía dinero para comprar una cerveza por lo menos, al llegar a casa le envió una carta que le había escrito, en fin sus amigas están con ella y ella ya no me necesita, aunque yo, creo que ni que hacer, aquí termina todo para mí, después de que ella ha leído esa carta tuvimos una buen platica por face, todo ha sido falta de comunicación y tiempo para nosotras, yo quiero empezar bien con ella, la quiero mucho, y estoy dispuesta a olvidar todo en verdad todo solo por estar con ella bien, al regresar mi emoción es estar con ella no hay nada más importante para mí en verdad quiero que el primer día de clases pueda irla a ver e ir a la hora de receso por ella, estoy tan emocionada y feliz, pero, otra vez se va y yo no entiendo creo que ya no me quiere a su lado que tonta me siento yo creyendo que estaríamos juntas y ella solo me saluda y se va… Bueno nuevamente regreso al salón, pero uno de mis mejores amigos ve eso y va por mí al salón, gracias a él he estado más tiempo con mis amigas, en la tarde le publico imágenes y en la noche solo recibo un mensaje de ¡perdón por lo de hoy!, no se me siento como su juguete, estoy tan enojada que solo leo el mensaje y aviento mi celular lo más lejos posible de mí, mis amigas ellas me han animado a sonreír, a salir, gracias a ellas aunque este mal sonrió ya comienzo a salir más con ellas y las quiero pero aun siento un gran vacío, Enero ya casi un mes de ir Doctor tras Doctor, muchos estudios, muchos medicamentos, me entero de que tengo anemia bueno afortunadamente principios porque poco pero comía, mis amigas me han regañado, me obligan a comer y yo sinceramente no sé qué aria sin ellas las quiero y ahora sé que ya debo dedicarme más tiempo y más tiempo a ellas que se lo merecen, he decidido seguir y dejarla ir aunque duele, es lo mejor para mí ya me distraje mucho reprobé materias, me enferme y debo preocuparme ya por mí y por mi salud, pero no puedo y me odio por eso, por quererla, odio al mundo, odio todo, he hablado conHotaru hablo horas por face con ella, y me dice que lo mejor es que yo le diga que siento, aunque no va en mi salón y va con Serena ella jamás se ha puesto a favor de ninguna nos apoya y regaña a las dos, mi orgullo lo he doblegado por ella, jamás lo había hecho por nadie y por ella lo hice pero ya me canse de que siempre la idiota que llora sea yo, y la idiota que diga lo que siente sea yo, asíque si en algún momento yo le digo que siento será porque ella de el primer paso mientras no.

Pero que sorpresa, saludo a Serena porque aunque no le hable en la escuela, le hablo como una desconocida conocida en el face y le hago la plática pero no más hasta ahí, ese día me dijo que me extrañaba y me enoje porque siempre esperaba eso y cuando ya estaba a punto de sacarla me dice te EXTRAÑO, pues que siente esta niña que puede venir y decirme y que yo le diré que todo está bien que se ha creído, le digo que lo hecho estáhecho y aunque por dentro estoy te quiero, te tardaste pero gracias por decirme esto soy una tonta, ok le digo a Hotaru esto y me dice que ya debo decirle lo que siento, al día siguiente así fue le dije como me sentía pero la deje en suspenso hasta el día siguiente le dije el resto y bueno Hotaru aporto mucho pues nos unió de alguna forma, nos juntaríamos dos veces por semana yo ya no podía toda la semana pues Galaxy había regresado a mi vida y quería estar bien con ella además de que Galaxy fue la de la idea de juntarnos en la semana y como no tenía nada que hacer le dije que sí, bueno empezamos nuestra primera semana Serena y yo, es tan diferente además de que sus amigas como molestan y mis amigas ni hablar me quieren matar por esto, creen que es la peor decisión de mi vida pero a pesar de sus reclamos sé muy bien que me apoyaran ellas me quieren y por eso toleraran esto y aunque no les he dicho Serena está a prueba, si ella hace algo mal yo me retiro aunque a la vez en mi mente está el plan venganza, pasan las semanas yo les he pedido a mis amigas que no la insulten sé que me he metido en un problemón por esto, pero me vale, Rey me ha gritado pues no le pareció lo que le dije y es tan crítico esto además de que Setsuna apoya su idea mientras que Michiru mi esposa porque me case en la kermes de Diciembre con ella porque Serena se divorció de mí son mi consentimiento bueno decidí eso y ella ha sido un amor, me ha dedicado tiempo, y me apoya pero no quiere que me vuelva a hacer llorar porque me ha advertido que si lo hace nuevamente la golpeara, sus amigas tiene una actitud muy mal plan estoy a punto de golpear a una de ellas pero por respeto no lo hago espero Serena ponga un alto y me de mi lugar o espero me dé la espalda por completo para alejarme y saber que no vale la pena, no sé porque ¡Diablos! Estoy dando todo nuevamente pero saben que me vale, si me equivoco ni modos, en el trascurso de las semanas vamos bien, creo yo muy bien aunque no sé pero ya no confió en Serena del todo pero yosé que debo confiar en ella y eso are no permitiré que esto me separe de ella porque no quiero estar más tiempo sin ella ya fue mucho dos meses y medio sin platicar, sin saber qué pasa con ella, solo pelear, solo llorar no ya no quiero eso,me volví muy sensible y a veces odio eso, creo que hay veces que le doy mucha importancia a la señorita Serena y no sé si hago bien pero es que, qué Diablos yo la quiero de verdad sino la quisiera no dejara mi orgullo atrás, sino la quisiera obvio nunca hubiese llorado enfrente de ella, sino la quisiera no la defendería como lo hago y sino la quisiera jamás hubiera dejado a un lado la tonta idea de una venganza.

Ya vamos un mes, ella me pide que estemos toda la semana juntas, pero, yo no puedo, aunque quisiera ya no puedo aunque estoy pensando en cómo solucionar esto, es que con Galaxy voy tan bien que ella se ha portado muy amable y aunque paso mucho tiempo sin que nos habláramos Galaxy ha puesto todo de ella y yo, yo no quiero perderla nuevamente, ese odio que un día sentí por ella se desvaneció y la quiero mucho pero quiero más a Serena y no sé, hemos decidido esperara a regreso de vacaciones y bueno mi plan es estar con Serena no se cuatro veces a la semana porque en definitiva no quiero quitarle un día a Galaxy.

Serena y yo hemos hecho más espacio ella me dice que siempre no podrá toda la semana, de pronto me da coraje pues ya había planeado todo y bueno después veo que es mucho mejor, pues tres veces a la semana no es mala idea tendré un día para mis amigas y un día para Galaxy y asunto solucionado, voy muy bien con Serena claro hay cosas que jamás han de regresar, al principio me ponía celosa de una de sus amigas pero entendí que ya no tenía que hacer eso pues es tonto de mi parte hacer eso, así que unas semana después de reflexionar deje de tenerle celos a esa muchacha que al final también deje de darle importancia en todo sentido.

Siento que Serena y yo vamos muy bien aunque jamás volveremos a ser las mismas de antes y queriendo o no nuestro cariño ha cambiado, yo he dejado de hacer cosas en nuestra amistad como darle cartas todo el tiempo y ya no voy a su salón a verla a menos de que sea muy necesario pero ya no voy ni a verla ni por ella en la salida ni mucho menos a despedirme de ella cuando yo salgo temprano, ella pues ya no me da cartas que si suele enojarme que me diga que yo no hago eso cuando en definitiva ella ya no lo hace pero no me molesta que no me de cartas ella sabrá por qué no lo hace o cuando me lleva una carta no hace su mayor esfuerzo para que llegue a mí en fin ella sabrá sus razones, ya casi no me abraza y eso antes me ponía mal ahora si lo hace bien y sino también, ya no jugamos luchitas y cuando yo lo hago bueno me divierto no digo que no pero en fin es muy rara vez, ya no es tan efusiva conmigo antes me mordía, o me daba un beso cuando sabía que estaba celosa o de mal humor, yo ya no corro a tomarla por la cintura para abrazarla cuando se enojaba conmigo por pequeñas cosas y ella tampoco lo hace conmigo, en fin creo que todo ha cambiado, suelo algunas veces tristear por eso pero después sonrió le platico esto a Hotaru ella cree que es culpa de las amistades de Serena pero bueno yo le he dicho que eso ya me viene valiendo que al final la que tiene que decidir es ella nos sus amigas, hay días en los que de plano siento que ya no le importo a Serena, tenía la costumbre de mandarme mansajes o marcarme cuando no me conectaba en un día ahora ya tampoco hace eso, en definitiva suelo impresionarme por todo lo que hemos dejado de hacer y que yo dejo de hacer no porque quiera sino porque no se me hace correcto hacer algo que Serena tampoco hace y aunque esto suena muy egocéntrico así es como ahora pienso, todo tiene que seguir un curso, todos tenemos que aprender de los errores y yo ya aprendí mucho con lo que me ha pasado… Quiero mucho a Serena ella siempre será muy importante en mi corazón aunque las cosas hayan cambiado eso no tiene importancia ella sabe que la quiero muy a mi modo pero la quiero y espero que con el tiempo pueda seguir escribiendo esta gran historia…

No es el final sino el comienzo de lo que se aproximara con el tiempo puede que sea mejor o puede que ni termine pero tampoco avance o se acabe, solo el destino que nos unió nos dirá que es lo que pasara que claro está que bien dicen que hay cosas que uno mismo hace que pasen así que nos siempre puede ser el destino sino la actitud de las personas…

**Buona Sera**

Hola lectores! les presumo uno de los mejores regalos que me han dado en mi vida.

Esta historia tiene mucho significado para mi y es muy especial. Ya que la escribió una de mis mejores amigas, mi hermana…..alguien que me hace enojar, reír, llorar, sentir sus emociones , ser su consejera y lo mejor es que ella es una de las personas con más sentido de amistad.

**Gracias Nancy por tu amistad.**

**Gracias por ser tu.**

-Oo*AreSerena*oO-


End file.
